


Healing A Krayt Dragon Is Easy When You're Luke Skywalker

by IvoryDragon48



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balance in the Force (Star Wars), Bonding, Dark Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker Bonding Time, Darth Vader Has Issues, Darth Vader Lives, Darth Vader Redemption, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Balanced Luke Skywalker, Force Bond (Star Wars), Healer Luke Skywalker, Light Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Deserves Better, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mechanic Luke Skywalker, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Parent Darth Vader, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Crew of the Lady, Protective Darth Vader, Protective Firmus Piett, Sassy Droids (Star Wars), Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Sheev Palpatine Being An Asshole, Sort Of, Stressed Firmus Piett, Suitless Darth Vader, Vader's Ship, chosen family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryDragon48/pseuds/IvoryDragon48
Summary: Luke Skywalker, who goes by Luke Lars in honor of his deceased Aunt and Uncle, along with his best friends Krayt Sand Cats Serina and Jett, find Darth Vader after said dark lord crash lands on their planet. Luke being Luke of course takes the Empire's most feared warrior home with him, determined to heal and fix the broken man inside the suit. Luke is one who has found a balance between both the dark and light sides of the Force and has once been so deeply embroiled in it that he almost faded from reality if it hadn't been for Serina and Jett. Now Luke has knowledge of the Force that not even the Emperor knows, knowledge of healing and more. What happens when Vader wakes up partially healed from his wounds on Mustafar and out of his famous suit?
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader, 501st Legion & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Maximilian Veers, Luke Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Luke Skywalker & Original Male Character(s), Luke Skywalker & The Force, The Crew of the Lady & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	1. Luke Lars, Healer, Mechanic and A Fool Because He Just Brought Darth Vader Home

**Author's Note:**

> Krayt Sand Cat - Large cats (size of a lion maybe) with scales all over their body instead of fur, males have short horns on top of their head and can raise the scales around their necks to make it look like a lion's mane when threatened. Similar to, but not exactly like, the Hellhounds from the Chronicles of Riddick, more cat like. Their species name is Krayt Sand Cat but they are normally called just Sand Cats. Natives of Tatooine believe them to be descendants of a mutated Krayt Dragon.
> 
> I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys, I'll try and post chapters as much as I can!

Luke Lars had just witnessed a TIE Advanced Fighter (*1) crash land just South of his home and workshop, after being in a firefight with two Rebel X-Wings. The pilot of the TIE had been quite skilled and had made short work of the X-Wings but a stray shot had damaged the TIE, sending it careening towards the surface. A small thud sounding not long after it disappeared beyond Luke’s view. He looked to Serina, one of his bonded (*2) Krayt Sand Cats, who had risen from where she lay near his work table. With a silent exchange between them, she grabbed his med bag and cloak while he sent a message through the Force to Jett, his other Sand Cat, to go on a head and check the crash site. 

Luke Lars, born Luke Skywalker, lived on the jungle planet of Varonat, in one of its mostly uninhabited jungles. Varonat was a planet located in the Anoat sector of the Outer Rim Territories, situated along the Ison Corridor (*3). Luke had been raised on Tatooine, a desert planet until he was thirteen when his Aunt and Uncle had been killed by the Hutts. Devastated, Luke had taken Serina and Jett and left Tatooine, finding a new home on Varonat. Now at twenty, he was a secretly renowned healer of much skill that the people of Varonat sought out when normal doctors and healers couldn’t or wouldn’t help, for Luke would help anyone in need. He was also a skilled mechanic and or engineer when he needed to be, designing and creating several different forms of medical equipment and prosthetics. Though skilled and very talented, he lived mostly as a hermit, very rarely venturing to the cities and towns of Varonat. 

Luke was hurried along by a nudge from Serina, who handed him his med bag and his travel cloak. He thanked her with a smile then went over and powered up his X-34 Landspeeder (*4). Serina waited until he was safely in the vehicle before disappearing into the trees, heading ahead of him to the crash site. Luke hummed quietly under his breath as he himself sped through the jungle to where the TIE Advanced had fallen. The closer he got the more he could see the evidence that the pilot had tried to level out and avoid a crash, burnt and broken trees, a charred path gouged through the land. It didn’t take long for Luke to reach the crash site, Jett already up on top of the mostly intact fighter, and Sirena investigating the cracked view port (*5). The Force sang a gentle melody to Luke, telling him that this is where he needed to be, that whoever was in the TIE was still alive and needed his help. Before he could get out of his landspeeder, the access hatch exploded off, flying several yards away. Jett gave a screeching growl in alarm and quickly jumped away from the TIE, Sirena following, both coming to stand in front of Luke protectively, knowing full well that he didn’t always have the best awareness for his own welfare. As Luke watched curiously, a large shadowed figure laboriously exited the TIE, pausing at the sight of them. 

_Huh, that’s Darth Vader isn’t it?_ Luke thought as he tilted his head in curiosity at the man before him, _he’s bigger than I thought he’d be._ Darth Vader seemed to get over his surprise at seeing anyone after crashing his ship and started the somewhat awkward climb down from the TIE. Once firmly on the ground, Vader turned back towards Luke and the Sand Cats, an oppressive air filling the space between them. Luke could feel the Dark Side of the Force seemingly observing him, taking his measure to see if he was friend or foe. Luke smiled and let his own Force Presence greet Vader’s, causing the older male to take a sudden step forward in surprise. Sirena and Jett let out deep growls, warning Vader to come no closer, but they soon cut off when after taking another step, Vader collapsed to the ground, his presence in the Force becoming dim and muted as he slipped unconscious. Convincing Sirena and Jett to let him near Vader cost Luke several minutes but once he was finally free to check on Vader he frowned at the amount of injuries, both old and new, that the man possessed. 

Luke’s hands were gentle but efficient as he dealt with the immediate, life threatening wounds. Vader’s life support system was starting to fail, so Luke dealt with that first, calling to Jett to bring him what tools and supplies he needed to do a patch job. Meanwhile, Sirena pulled one of Luke’s tags (*6) out and placed it on the TIE to where it would be visible, they would return for it later. A half hour passed before Luke was happy enough with his work to move Vader, and with Sirena and Jett’s help he was able to maneuver the giant of a man onto his speeder. The journey home seemed longer than usual as Luke kept part of himself, the part that was entrenched in the Force, focused on Vader and his state of health. The Force continued to whisper and sing to him about the rightness of the situation, providing him with the confidence to know that Vader would survive. _He’ll survive, I’ll make sure of it...maybe I’ll be able to Heal_ (*7) _him and get him out of that torture device of a suit._ With a determined smile Luke began the long process of getting Vader into his home so that he could heal the man’s wounds and fix what he could, all the while the Force sang and sang.

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

Vader was not having a good day, first his master had punished him for some unexplainable reason and then ordered him to deal with a Rebel Group located in the Anoat Sector of the Outer Rim. The second aspect that had made this a truly horrible day was that the Force was practically screaming at him in joy while he dealt with two of the remaining Rebel ships, distracting him long enough for a stray shot to damage his flight stabilization. He quickly pushed the Force’s strangeness to the back of his mind as he did his best to bring his TIE down in one piece. He had to admit, even if it was only to himself, it wasn’t one of his best landings, but neither was it his worst. As the ship finally came to a stop, Vader gave himself just a moment to breath, letting himself sink into the Darkside of the Force to bring him clarity and power. He was startled out of his meditation at a loud thud on top of his TIE, the Force was quite all of a sudden, no screams of joy or promises of power, just steady silence, as if it was waiting for something. Deciding that he had been in a state of stillness for too long, Vader used the Force to open the hatch, breaking it off its hinges and sending it flying. He registered a screeching growl from outside the TIE and carefully, for he found as he moved that he had been injured in the crash, made to leave the TIE. 

As Vader got his first look at the surroundings of where he crashed, he had to pause in surprise as a peculiar sight greeted him. A young man, blonde haired, blue eyed and short, stood looking at him in curiosity but that was not what caused him a moment of shock. No that came from the sight of two Krayt Sand Cats standing protectively in front of the boy. Light Years (*8) away from their native home, the two Sand Cats were an odd sight to see in a lush jungle such as the one he found himself in. _A male and a female, a mated pair most likely,_ Vader thought, slightly confused. The Cats were a rare sight even on Tatooine, their reclusive nature and low numbers making them a unique find. The female was smaller with a blanket of red gracing her back, the rest of her a sandy tan color, her blue green eyes never left Vader’s figure as he climbed down from his ship. The male was almost fully red colored, his two short horns, legs, tail and a stripe down his back being of a dusty black color, his mane scales standing up slightly in warning. The male’s eyes were slate grey and left Vader’s form for only a moment to glance at his mate then refocused on Vader. Wicked looking claws made for taking down difficult prey, were large and curved, kneading into the dirt to show their anxiousness. 

Vader’s attention was drawn away from the Cats and to the boy when the Force sent a sharp prod at him to pay attention. The boy had titled his head at him in curiosity, vividly reminding Vader of a curious Loth Cat Cub. Vader sent his presence through the dark side of the Force to examine the boy. The reaction the boy gave was calm and shocking to Vader as the boy sent his own Force Presence to greet Vader. A bright supernova of the Lightside of the Force, mixed happily with the shadowed void of the Darkside hit Vader fully causing him to take a step to stabilize himself. The boy’s presence in the Force was so perfectly balanced, so acutely attuned to both sides of the Force that Vader was forced to draw back his own presence in surprise and awe. Vader barely registered the twin growls of warning and their subsequent cut off as his wounds finally caught up with him and he lost the battle with consciousness. The cold relief of darkness greeted him and he gladly went into it but before it could fully take him, he felt that awe inspiring presence gently wrap around him, promising protection and safety, something he had not felt in years. 

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**Coruscant:**

A shifting in the force had Emperor Palpatine suddenly sitting up straight and looking off into the distance, his advisors pausing in giving their reports. The disturbance in the Force had been like a gentle wave lapping at the shore of some faraway beach, calm and peaceful, perfectly balanced. Darth Sidious had never felt it’s like before and it both intrigued him and made him fearful, he dismissed his advisors and called for his Inquisitors. Plans already running through his mind on how best to protect himself from whatever it was that had caused such a terrifying shift in the Force. He would ensure that whatever it was did not cause his death, as the Force whispered it would, he would not allow it!

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**Alderaan:**

Obi-Wan Kenobi jerked and stumbled as a shifting in the Force, neither light nor dark, but something in between, reached him. His old friend Bail Organa quickly offered him a hand to a nearby chair as the feeling left him stunned and weak. He waved off Bail’s concern as the feeling receded and he was once again safely within the Lightside of the Force. _What in the galaxy was that?_ Obi-Wan mused to himself, sending questioning probes through the Force, that all came back unanswered. His thoughts turned to the possibility of the shift in the Force perhaps being Luke Skywalker, the boy who had disappeared from Tatooine after his guardians deaths, but quickly dismissed the idea, for the feeling had been a perfect balance of both sides of the Force, and Luke had been a bright beacon of the Lightside. _Perhaps Yoda will know?_ Obi-Wan sighed as he quickly made plans to get into contact with his old master and friend. (*9)

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**Dagobah:**

Yoda dropped the bowl he had been carrying, his walking stick soon following it as he was forced to lean against the wall of his home as the Force shifted and churned like some great sea, before calming into deceptively calm waves. _Something has happened, it has,_ he thought while taking a seat to examine the situation. _Such a presence as this, I have not felt in a long time,_ a perfect balance in the Force in one presence, one who was neither entirely of the Darkside or the Light but a kind of grey area. _Much chaos this will cause, much chaos,_ were the thoughts that haunted him as night approached. 

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**Across the Galaxy:**

All across the galaxy, beings with Force sensitivity, from the surviving Jedi, the Sith and their allies, to everything in between felt the great shift in the Force and then the contented and almost happy feeling coming from both sides of the Force. Many were reminded of a smug cat that had caught a bird, for that is what the Force, both sides, felt like after the shifting had settled. Some feared what it could mean, while others took it as a sign that great change was upon the galaxy. None knew the truth though, that a young boy, perfectly balanced in the Force and the Empire’s Guard Dog (*10), had finally met and that the Force was quite pleased at bringing her children together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1) Vader's TIE, https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Darth_Vader%27s_TIE_Advanced_x1  
> (*2) Force bonds, between this https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_bond#:~:text=Animal%20bond%2C%20also%20referred%20to,Order%2C%20as%20a%20passive%20ability and this https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_bond, pretty much the Sand Cats are connected to Luke through the Force, very similar to a witch and her familiar  
> (*3) All info I got about the planet can be found here: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Varonat  
> (*4) Like the one Luke has in Canon on Tatooine  
> (*5) Not sure if this is what that window thing on the TIE Fighter is called  
> (*6) The tags are pretty much just a way for Luke to claim to others that something is his property, most people on Varonat respect this practice  
> (*7) He means heal using the Force  
> (*8) Is Light Years the correct form of measurement?  
> (*9) Obi-Wan left Tatooine after Luke disappeared (more on that later) and after searching for a while and at Bail's insistence, agreed to come to Alderaan to help protect and train Leia. Obi-Wan still searches for Luke but spends most of his time on Alderaan  
> (*10) This means Vader, cause he kind of reminds me of a guard dog, not sure if he is ever called this in Canon


	2. The Force Has A Mind Of Its Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's the newest chapter of Healing A Krayt Dragon Is Easy When You're Luke Skywalker! I hope that every body that reads this will enjoy it!
> 
> As usual I sadly do not own Star Wars or any of its ideas, though how I wish I did😉! Please keep comments kind and encouraging! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -the author who loves Star Wars and tea!

Captain Piett allowed himself a small moment of shock, a feeling that he’d been having a lot lately, as he entered Lord Vader’s personal hanger. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him before his usual blank mask slid firmly back into place. Luke Lars, Lord Vader’s personal hire, though what exactly he had been hired for no one could figure out, was hanging upside down by his legs from Vader’s TIE Advanced, multiple tools and parts hanging from his belt as he worked. Lars’ Sand Cats were sitting under him on the ground watching their boy with too smart eyes. Captain Piett had to admit, at least to himself, that this wasn’t the strangest position he had found Lars in since his arrival with Lord Vader four weeks ago.

**Flashback:**

Captain Piett and General Veers waited patiently in the main hanger for the shuttle that carried Lord Vader to arrive, their Imperial uniforms barely showing signs of disarray, even though they had been in them for several shifts. The dark Lord had been missing for 2 ½ days after his TIE had crashed onto the Jungle planet of Veronat. Suffice to say the crew of the Lady, the crew’s nickname for Vader’s flagship (*1), had been frantic in trying to find their missing Supreme Commander. They still had not managed to locate him themselves, it had been the missing lord in question that had contacted them from the planet’s surface, somewhat irate and the man had ordered a large shuttle to be sent to his location and for Piett and Veers to be waiting for him upon his arrival. 

Piett and Veers, along with several members of Vader’s 501st, in their blindingly white armor, watched as Vader’s shuttle landed easily in the hanger. Beads of sweat were the only things giving away Captain Piett’s nerves, his face as blank as it normally was as the shuttle door slowly opened to reveal the intimidating figure of Darth Vader. Even with his suit and cape showing the signs of damage the man could still strike fear into their hearts. 

Vader’s respirator sounded in its normal fashion as Vader just observed them for a few moments before finally saying, “Captain Piett, General Veers, I find myself curious as to why I was not located immediately after my crash...Explain.” Came the quiet words of Vader’s deep baritone voice. There was something different about Vader, he seemed somewhat calmer and if it were possible...stronger. 

Both men flinched but Piett readied himself to explain, when a cheerful voice came from behind Vader, “Oh that’s probably my fault, not theirs.”

Piett and Veers’ jaws almost dropped as Vader sighed (*2) and turned slightly to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed youth, who wore an orange coat over a white shirt and tan cargo pant, and two massive scaled felines, before saying, “Explain young one.” It was said almost gently, so much so that Piett and Veers stared at their commanding officer in pure astonishment, having never heard anything like it come from Vader.

The youth chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, looking for all the world like a child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “I have a cloaking device surrounding my property (*3), it probably made it impossible for their scanners to pick up any kind of signal around that area...sorry about that.” The last was said to Piett and Veers, with a small shy smile. 

They waited for Vader’s usual reaction, anger and possible use of the Force (*4), but it never came, thus marking the beginning of the strangeness that was Vader and Lars’ relationship. Instead, the dark lord let out another sigh and simply said, “I see...very well. Captain Piett, General Veers,” they snapped to attention, “allow me to introduce Luke Lars.” He motioned one large hand to the youth, Luke, who gave them a happy wave and a grin, the two felines giving rumbling growls in greeting as well. Vader continued, “he will be staying here on the Lady from now on. Both he and his companions,” at this he motioned to the two felines, “are to have **full** access to the ship...is that clear?” He asked as both military men gave a shocked look, Piett with just a raised eyebrow and Veers with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. Very few people were ever given full access to the entire ship, Vader, being one of the only on the Lady, since his set of rooms were completely off limits to everyone but those the dark lord allowed. 

Both men sobered at Vader’s question, knowing better than to question him, and voiced in unison, “Clear Sir.” After that, Vader had led Lars out of the hanger and into a deep conversation, leaving the rest in stunned and awed silence.

**End Flashback:**

Now, four weeks later, the vast majority of the crew had grown used to the highly strange sight of Vader’s man, and his two shadows, Serina and Jett. Captain Piett found that more and more, the crew actually liked and were charmed by the young man, Piett included. Luke Lars just had a way about him that made people - well most people - instantly like him and feel the need to protect him, though he didn’t need protecting. This had been found out about two weeks ago when Admiral Ozzel had ordered the boy arrested for some perceived insult. The guards had barely laid hesitant hands upon the boy before the Krayt Sand Cats descended upon them. Vader had swept through the bridge not long after, a storm of pure rage and freezing air following him. The incident had almost ended with Ozzel’s life being forfeit had it not been for Lars’ staying hand and quiet words to Vader. The entire bridge crew had feared for the boy as no one was able to hear what he said but it had caused Vader to sigh - something he did all to often around Lars (*5)- and leave with only a sharp warning to Ozzel. Lars had trailed behind Vader, humming happily and as he left he had called off the Sand Cats from the guards. 

Lars was a strange presence upon the ship, not in a bad way, far from it actually, but he was something that most on the ship could not fully understand. The boy never wore anything that had to do with Imperial regulations, instead preferring his garish orange coat, white shirt and tan cargo pants but his attire wasn't the strangest thing about him. No, the strangest thing about Luke Lars was his connection to the Force and what it caused him to do. Piett had once found Lars roaming the ship at night, no feline shadows at his side, and when Piett had stopped Lars to ask if he was alright, the boy had turned blank, unseeing eyes upon him. Something deep within Piett had screamed at him in that moment to freeze and not move a muscle until the boy’s gaze left him. The next day, Lars seemed to have no knowledge of the incident when Piett asked about it, but had frowned sadly and simply said, “It happens sometimes, just know that I won’t cause harm to anyone if they don’t touch me.” Still concerned, Piett had braved going to Vader about the situation. Surprisingly, the dark lord had been very forthcoming and had explained that Lars was someone who was deeply entrenched in the Force and that sometimes the Force would pull the boy’s mind fully into its depths. Vader had also decided to assign Lars guards, both for the boy’s protection and as a precaution for everyone else. After that, Piett had sent out a small warning through the ship communications to ensure that no one touched the boy when he was in a similar state. This became an even more necessary precaution since not long after his own meeting with Lars a trooper had reported that Lars had sent one of Ozzel’s men flying when he had been touched in that state. However strange and peculiar Lars was though he had become an integral part of the ship. (*6)

When Luke was not by Vader’s side, he could usually be found on either the medical floor, apparently the young man was something of a healer and if he was not there then he could always be found in Vader’s personal hanger, a place where very few were privileged with access. This is where Piett found him now, after several attempts at reaching Lars on his com-unit (*7). Piett remained silent as Lars finished up his work, making his way over to two of the 501st standing not too far away from the boy. They both gave kurt greetings before their gazes were drawn back to their charge. As all three observed Lars, Piett asked, “how long has he been upside down like that?” 

It was Commander Cody who answered him, “Oh about 30 minutes, give or take. He should be finishing up with what he wanted to fix.” Piett nodded and settled into a Parade rest (*8) position to wait. Several minutes passed peacefully until they heard Lars give a triumphant cheer and then in a feat that sent their hearts racing, he backflipped off of the TIE, and landed safely on the ground facing them. 

Lars gave them a friendly smile as he grabbed his signature orange coat from a tool stand and walked over to them. Piett noted that the young man looked quite exhausted but happy as he said, “Hello Firmus,” Lars had a habit of calling everyone by their first names, “Whatcha doing here?” At this, he tilted his head in curiosity, similar to the two cats at his sides.

Piett raised an amused eyebrow at the boy but, as usual, let the use of his first name go. “I’ve been looking for you. I tried your com-unit several times before coming down here to find you.” He said calmly. He didn’t add that he had not tried either of Lars’ guards since he didn’t know who of the 501st had been on duty at that time. 

Lars’ face morphed from curiosity to confused contemplation, “Oh...sorry, I think that I left my com-unit in my room.” He perked up almost instantly, asking, “Why did you need to find me? Is everything okay?” 

Piett chose to ignore the fact that Lars had once again left his com-unit somewhere and got straight to the matter at hand. “Everything is alright, Lord Vader requests your presence when you have a free moment.” Piett looked at his data-pad for the time, then said, “He should be in his office (*9) by now, if you care to follow me?” With that he motioned to the door with his data-pad in a sweeping gesture. 

Lars smiled once again, patted the male Sand Cat’s head and said, “okay, let’s go then.” _Most would fear being summoned to meet with Lord Vader, but not Luke Lars, he actually seems genuinely happy about it,_ thought Piett, as Lars followed him out of the hangar, the Sand Cats on either side of the boy and bringing up the rear were the two clone troopers.

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

Darth Vader was in his office, going through some of the massive amounts of paperwork that came through his office, when Captain Piett arrived with Luke, Serina and Jett and two of the guards that had volunteered (and ordered) (*10) to protect the boy. Vader had been amused when the young one had argued against guards but had eventually relented when Vader suggested that he could just kill Admiral Ozzel and others like him instead. There were other reasons that Vader wanted guards around Luke but he wasn’t about to tell the boy them. The Admiral had made himself a threat to the boy after the incident on the bridge, constantly trying to find some way to get rid of or catch the boy doing something so that Vader would want to get rid of Luke. Something that would never happen as Vader found himself caring for someone, something he had not allowed himself in years. From the first moment he had laid eyes on the boy, Vader had felt a bond take place, the Force connecting Luke and Vader, and it had only grown stronger the longer the boy was on the ship. Vader would do anything to protect the boy, another reason he had placed guards on the boy, which had an added bonus of stalling most of the hostile plans directed at Lars.

Vader’s head came up as said boy came skipping into the room with a cheery, “Hiya boss!” as a greeting before he gracelessly threw himself into one of the chairs before Vader’s desk, his coat coming to lay partially in his lap. Serina and Jett laid out on either side of the chair, their heads easily resting on the chair arms (*11). The men accompanying Luke balked at his disrespectful address but when Vader just gave a nod back in acknowledgement, they relaxed into parade rest, their amazement at the situation palpable in the Force.

_Yes, I do suppose it is odd how I treat Luke but really they should be used to it by now,_ thought Vader. Indeed, Vader would probably let Luke get away with just about anything, not that he needed to worry about anything Luke might do, for other than Luke’s issues with titles and general nonadherence to military protocol, the boy was very kind, just and polite. Vader was drawn out of his musings as Luke let out a jaw cracking yawn and the Force sent a gentle “Rap-tap” through Vader’s head...a warning?. Vader took a closer look at the boy and opened the bond between them. Exhaustion and Luke’s normal contentedness washed over him. With his red tinted gaze, Vader observed the deep, probably black circles under the boy’s blue eyes, which were starting to droop. Curious about the boy’s state, Vader asked gently, “Luke?” Sky Blue eyes uncannily met his own through the red lenses of Vader’s helmet. Assuring himself that he had the boy’s, sometimes fleeting, attention, he asked, “Luke, when was the last time you slept?” This question caused the other three men, Piett, Cody and Appo, to focus on the boy with the same intensity as Vader, their concern thrumming through the Force. 

Luke’s eyes glazed over slightly, similar to when he allowed himself to submerge his consciousness into the Force. He replied somewhat dreamily with, “Hmmn...probably three-,” a low growl had him verbally backpedaling, “fine, about 5 days ago.” He said with a slight look at Serina that bordered on petulant. 

The room grew cold as Vader’s Force Presence (*12) washed over everyone, icy tendrils examining the men then moving to wrap gently around Luke, as if to protect the boy from the world. Vader let out a huff of air, the vocoder (*13) struggling to translate the sound, and closed his eyes, asking, “Why?” Before reopening his eyes to watch the boy.

Luke’s eyes were still glazed and becoming unseeing as his face contorted into confused frowning, “I had too?” It came out as a question, pulling at all of the older men’s hearts. 

It was Piett who asked the next question, the gentle calmness to his voice a boon to all of them, “Lar-Luke, why did you “have” to stay awake?” He put emphasis on the “have,” as Luke’s eyes landed fully on the Captain. 

The confused look stayed as Luke quietly replied, “I had to finish Boss’ TIE?” Another question that caused the four others no small amount of confusion. 

Vader motioned Piett to ask, since he already had Luke’s attention. “Luke, why did you have to finish Lord Vader’s TIE?” Piett questioned softly. 

Luke’s expression turned dark and a heavy pressure filled the room. When Luke answered his voice was not his own, “The Child of Balance (*14) had to finish, otherwise the Lost One (*15) would have met with disaster.” The voice that came from Luke was both a woman’s and a man’s, interchanging and resonating deeply throughout the room, seemingly touching their very souls. As the voice spoke through Luke his eyes changed to show the pupils disappearing and a galaxy of stars appearing in their place as he stood up from the chair. With the last word spoken the pressure in the room disappeared and Luke’s body jerked, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The only thing that saved Luke from being injured on his way down was Vader’s instinctive actions, his large hand shooting out as he controlled the Force to carefully catch and hold the boy until Cody could come around the chair and grab him. Once Luke was safely placed back into the chair they all breathed a sigh of relief. 

Vader sat back into his own chair, eyes and helmet firmly affixed to Luke’s sleeping form. It was Cody who voiced the question that they all had on their minds, “What the hell was that?” Earning him a reprimanding look from Piett, which he ignored.

Several long minutes passed before Vader finally replied, “That...was the voice of the Force,” silence once again falling at his words. 

Captain Piett breathed an almost silent question of, “What did...they?...mean by if Luke hadn’t worked on fixing your TIE that you would have met with disaster, My lord?” He asked, assuming that the Lost One referred to Vader as the Child of Balance obviously referred to Luke. Piett’s mask was firmly in place but he was somewhat pale and shaky, something that they all were feeling. 

Vader’s gaze finally left Luke’s small form only to alight on the Captain, who he stared at for a moment before saying, “I assume it means that something would have happened the next time I was to take the TIE into battle, which would be tomorrow.” He explained referencing tomorrow’s planned attack of a Rebel base. 

Piett paled even more and underneath their helmets, the clones did as well, as the realization came over them at what Luke could have saved their Lord from. Seeing their realization Vader tipped his helmet at them and said, “precisely. If whatever was to happen was bad enough that the Force, through Luke, had to interfere, then it most likely would have resulted in my death.” Vader confirmed calmly. The other men in the room were equal parts shocked and awed at the boy, looking at Luke as he slept peacefully. _They’d be even more stunned if they knew that the Force very rarely, if ever, acts so directly._ Mused Vader to himself, still somewhat in shock himself at coming “face-to-face” with Force Sentience (*16). Even the dark side of the Force was quiet and calm for once, almost as if it was hiding from something that scared it. Vader mentally shook himself and focused back on reality. His voice was calm and steady as he said, “Captain Piett, Commander Cody, Commander Appo, I trust that what has occurred here today will never be discussed with anyone outside of this room, no matter who may ask.” He worded it like a question but the three men knew it was an order and that Vader had just ordered them to not even tell the Emperor, should he ask. This was a crucial moment for the men, if they agreed then it could be considered as treason if it was ever discovered. It would also declare their loyalty was solely with Vader and not the Emperor. If they didn’t agree then it would mean their deaths. 

It was, perhaps unsurprisingly, the two clones who spoke fist, “Of course Lord Vader, we will keep the Silence (*17).” Both said in unison and Piett had to wonder at the wording of their statement, it sounded like a vow or a significant promise. 

Vader nodded to the clones pleased with their choice then he, along with Cody and Appo, turned their eyes upon Piett, who didn’t even have to think about his answer. “You have always had my loyalty and confidence My Lord.” Piett bowed slightly at his words thinking, _Lord Vader will always have my loyalty...after all, it was Vader who saw potential in me, not the Emperor nor the Empire_ (*18). 

  
As if he heard Piett’s thoughts Vader said, “yes your loyalty has been something that I can always count on. I hope you know that I do not give my trust lightly.” Piett rose from his bow and nodded in acknowledgement of Vader’s words. Vader eyed the Captain for a few more seconds before turning to them all, stating, “Very well, you are all dismissed for now,” he held up one of his black gloved hands to forestall their concern over Luke, “I will see to it that the young one makes it back to his room.” They all breathed a sigh of relief and then bid the dark lord goodbye. _After all_ Vader thought _no one but those that I allow can access this hall._ Vader moved over to the boy and easily lifted Luke into his arms, careful to position the boy so that he would be comfortable. Serina grabbed the boy's coat as she and Jett followed him out of his office. The dark side user headed for the boy’s rooms, located next to his own set of rooms. If anyone had been in the hall and witnessed the sight of Vader carefully carrying a small sleeping figure, with two massive Sand Cats on either side of the already intimidating man...well they would have had to be checked into the medical ward in need of treatment for extreme shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1) is this canon, about the nickname? and what is Vader's flagship's actual name? I know I've seen/heard it but IDK about what it is?  
> (*2) not sure if he can actually do this with the respirator but I think since Luke did some healing on Vader before they came on board the ship that it means that Vader needs the respirator less and less. I'll write about the healing in a later chapter.  
> (*3) Not sure if a cloaking device can do this but for this story it will work 😁  
> (*4) when he force chokes someone?  
> (*5) Vader sigh's a lot because he's an exasperated and concerned parent...he just doesn't know it yet!  
> (*6) Luke is slightly insane (I'll explain later) and he is very intune with the Force, hope I explained everything in this paragraph okay?  
> (*7) is this what their communication device is called? I wasn't to sure, sorry if its called something else.  
> (*8)this link will explain what this is a lot better than I can lol. http://www.drillpad.net/DPrest(A).htm#:~:text=Parade%20Rest.&text=The%20command%20for%20this%20movement,and%20balls%20of%20the%20feet.  
> (*9) Yes Vader has an office, I mean he is the Supreme Commander and that means paperwork and meetings and just a lot of work so he needs an office to stay organized and have a separate work space for fleet work.  
> (*10) so Vader ordered that Luke needed guards but he asked the 501st if they would all be willing to take shifts on guarding the boy, since they're some of the few people he actually trusts.  
> (*11) So the Sand Cats are pretty big, they can easily carry Vader (though it would look a little awkward they are just that strong) and they carry Luke around all the time. Jett comes up to Luke's shoulder and Serina comes up to Luke's arm pit. The cats will continue to grow slowly for as long as they're alive so eventually they could reach Vader's height if they have a steady food supply and the right conditions (most Sand Cats just don't live long enough to reach that kind of height).  
> (*12) not sure if this is the right name for this but this is probably what I'll call it from now on  
> (*13) vocoder - Vader's voice box thing that makes his voice scary  
> (*14) this is the name that the Force gives Luke  
> (*15) this is the name that the Force gives Vader, cause it knows he's not just Vader but still Anakin Skywalker  
> (*16) this is what I'm calling the Force that uses Luke to speak, there can be different types of Force Sentience but this one is the balance between the Force.  
> (*17) this is the boys pledging their alliance and loyalty to Vader, this is their way of saying that they will keep his secrets even to their graves.  
> (*18) not sure of the canon for this, but in this fic Vader hired Piett and promotes him, the Emperor's lackeys, like Ozzel, don't like Piett and do everything they can to prevent him from rising in the ranks. Luckily he has Vader's trust and confidence so they can prevent him from being promoted if Vader is the one to promote him. 
> 
> Hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	3. What's Going On In The Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for everyone who left comments, they were awesome! Here is the newest chapter of Healing a Krayt Dragon is Easy When You're Luke Skywalker and I'm really excited about this one and the chapter that will come after it! I hope everyone enjoys!

Commander Cody sat with his helmet off and sitting beside him in the rooms of one Luke Lars, Appo had just left to report to Vader of another attempt to harm Luke. They had managed to stop the attempt and had then brought Luke back to his rooms. It was still odd for Cody to have his helmet off outside of the barracks or the food room but Luke had been insistent since the first time Cody had ever entered Luke’s set of rooms after Vader had first ordered a protection detail for the boy. Luke was certainly very different from the normal people that interacted with Cody and his brothers (*1), for one thing, Luke always treated them like actual human beings and always remembered their names. He was a gentle soul who cared for everyone around him and almost always ignored military regulations and titles. All in all he reminded the clones of a time before the Empire, when their Jedi generals had cared for them and what happened to them.  _ He reminds me of Skywalker, Tano or...Obi-wan, _ Cody thought painfully. 

Cody was drawn from his ponderings as Luke gave a put upon sigh from where he lay on the floor with his head against Serina’s side and his legs thrown over Jett, both cats snoozing happily. Cody had been very uneasy around the cats until they had saved his life about a week ago when a rebel had infiltrated the Lady and had set up explosives all around. The rebel had been caught in the act and had activated a few of the explosives to make his escape, somehow Cody and Echo had literally run into the rebel, surprise had been found on both sides. The rebel had been skilled, Cody had to give him that, and quickly got the drop on both clones. The rebel had readied himself to make the kill when Serina, beautiful Serina had come bounding down the hall, easily knocking the rebel away from the two clones, Jett and Luke not far behind. Ever since, Cody and his brothers had a new found respect and like for the cats...and their young charge. 

Cody quirked an eyebrow in query at Luke’s sigh, the boy had been very down and unlike himself the past few days, his normally vibrant personality subdued and quiet. Curious and concerned, Cody finally asked, “Luke,” yet another thing the boy had insisted on, being called by his first name, “are you alright? You haven’t seemed like yourself for a few days now.” His brother’s had also noticed the young one’s sadness and had come to Cody, concerned, and now with no one else around, it was a good time to find out what was bothering the boy. 

Luke seemed surprised at Cody’s question before he smiled sadly and said, “Sorry Cody, I didn’t realize I had been acting funny, thank you for your concern but I’m okay.” Serina gave the boy a sharp look and Jett rumbled lowly. 

Cody frowned at the younger man, something was obviously bothering him and he would do everything he could to help the boy, so he said, “Luke you can tell me anything. If you're in trouble I will help you, if you're in pain let me get you to Kix, if it's something else then please...let me help you.” Though his words were not eloquent nor graceful, they conveyed all of his concern and care. 

Luke hesitated for a moment, overwhelmed at what the Force was allowing him to see and feel from Cody, before he said quietly, “It-it's getting close to the anniversary of my aunt and uncle’s deaths. Every year around this time I-I remember, I remember the suffering that they went through and how I couldn’t save them!” Luke cried out as years of mourning and sorrow finally broke through and sent the boy into an emotional breakdown, the Force pushing for it as it knew the boy needed the release. Luke hunched in on himself and hid his face behind his hands, great sobs racking his small frame. The two cats came up and started to croon and try and comfort the boy. 

Eyes widened in concern Cody acted on instinct and went to his knees in front of the boy, only hesitating a moment before gathering the younger man in his arms. Cody felted the boy clutch onto his armor and he let the boy cry as much as he needed, giving as much comfort as he could. Serina and Jett offered their own concern and comfort, nudging and winding around both of the humans. It was as the sobs turned to faint hiccups that Cody asked, “Do you want to talk about it Luke? It may help.” He knew that talking about a trauma or sorrow could help one from breaking, he helped his brothers by listening when they needed it and they helped him when he needed it. 

The small figure in his arms tensed before Serina brushed against him, helping and encouraging his words to flow. “They, my aunt and uncle, raised me on Tatooine after my parents died. They were very kind and very helpful people and they tried their best to do everything that they could for me and anyone that needed help...I-I loved them dearly.” He fell silent for a while and Cody just let him gather his thoughts, waiting patiently. When Luke spoke again it was as quiet as a mouse, “The Hutts, they, they hurt people and would take free people as slaves depending on their whims...they came for some of our neighbors one night, their daughter having caught a client's eye, they killed her family and she fled to our home...Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru hid her and I and went out to face the slavers...They were tortured and killed for their kindness and Corhea, the girl, and I were taken...I don’t remember much of my time with the Hutts but it wasn’t long before I escaped. I met Jett and Serina not long after and to honor my Aunt and Uncle...I took their last name.” Finished and completely exhausted, Luke became limp in Cody’s hold. 

Cody closed his eyes and sighed quietly, feeling his own sorrow and protectiveness grow for the boy, “I’m so sorry Luke, I’m sorry that you had to experience any of that and that you lost your family. I know they would be very happy that you are alright and alive.” He held Luke close and ran gloved hands through the blonde locks. Curious and feeling like something was pushing him too (*2) he asked, “What happened to Corhea?” Surprisingly his question was met with happiness instead of sorrow.

Luke smiled slightly and said, “she escaped with me, we left Tatooine not long after and fled to Veronat, she married a local peacekeeper from a town not far from the home I had made. They’re expecting their first child soon.” A peacefulness came over the boy, all emotions drained from him. (*3)

Cody smiled back and said, “That’s good, I’m glad she survived and is happy.” He felt another push from something and a question from before he could stop it. “Luke, what was your family name before you changed it to Lars?” He wanted to take it back feeling like he may have asked about a taboo subject but knew he couldn’t, he expected the boy to refuse to answer him and leave his hold, but another surprise met him instead. 

Luke smiled again and quietly stated, “don’t worry Cody, I have no anger nor hurt associated with my family name, I just wanted to honor the ones who raised me.” When he received Cody’s nod he continued, “My family name is Skywalker. I was born Luke Skywalker, the freeborn son of a freed slave.” With that the day seemed to finally catch up with him and he slipped into a peaceful sleep, held safely in Cody’s arms. 

Cody felt like he had just been punched in the gut upon hearing that, his eyes widened in pure shock as the realization of who exactly Luke was hit him full force. He clutched the boy close to him for a few moments before he rose from the floor, bringing Luke to his room to sleep. Once the boy was settled comfortably upon the bed Jett laid in front of the bed and Serina followed Cody out of the room. He ignored the Sand Cat as he re-dawned his helmet and with a fortifying sigh, headed to Lord Vader’s personal rooms, Serina following him the entire time. Only one thought filled Cody’s mind,  _ Skywalker, he’s a Skywalker...he’s Anakin Skywalker’s son, Darth Vader’s son. _

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**Alderaan:**

Obi-wan Kenobi looked blankly out the window of his room, his mind turned inward as he contemplated a peculiar feeling he had been having since a few weeks after the Force Wave (*4) incident. The Lightside of the Force had been pushing and pulling at Kenobi ever since, urging him to leave for his yearly search for Luke early. Every year he would leave Alderaan for a month in search of the missing boy. Before, when he had been living on Tatooine, he would leave for a month to come to Alderaan and on one of those times that he had been gone, the boy’s family had been killed and the boy had been taken. Obi-wan had searched and searched but had not been able to find Luke, even through the Force, there was just nothing to find. Regret and sorrow had followed Obi-wan and had spurred his decision to take one month a year to leave Alderaan and search. Now the Force cried out to him, demanding that he go to a planet in the mid rim...Daimar (*5), whispering that something was going to happen, something that Obi-wan needed to be present for. Sighing in resignation, Obi-wan rose from his chair and headed to speak with Bail Organa.  _ It seems that I’m going to Dairmar. _ Thought Obi-wan, the Force singing in happiness at his decision. 

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**Aboard the Lady, Vader’s Rooms:**

Vader stilled at the news that Commander Cody had just reported to him, astonishment and pure shock keeping the anger at bay. The Force had rang out in truth, sending deep pools of happiness and rightness piercing through him. Vader finally moved when Cody’s emotions finally broke through the haze of his mind, fear, trepidation and resignation at his fate. Vader’s black helmet turned slowly to focus on the clone trooper, one of the few people to know who lay beneath the iconic mask. “Commander, are you sure that you heard him correctly?” He asked, voice completely void of emotions, just to be sure, even though the Force had already confirmed the truth for him. 

Cody remained tense and carefully chose his words, truth and surety giving him confidence, “Yes my lord. Luke was not in the right state of mind to lie and I heard clearly what he said. He is a Skywalker.” Earning him a mask tilted at him. 

“I see,” Vader said quietly and finally, finally the anger, the pain and the sorrow was able to break through and entrap him. He let out a wordless scream as the Force raged around him, he let the Force reflect his emotions, let it take them and make itself known to reality. Pain and anger at losing his wife, at losing their unborn child, and now pain and anger at having discovered that his son was alive and well and within his grasp. He let it all come rushing out, wordless cries filling the room, until finally, the emotions left him gasping for breath. Vader slowly came back to awareness as the Force calmed at his request, dropping the Commander, who it had held in anger, to the ground, the clone coughing and sputtering trying to regain his own normal breathing.  _ My son, My son is alive...Luke is my son,  _ Vader thought, his mind going over every moment since he had met the boy.

**Flashback:**

Darth Vader, Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire, awoke with a pained groan, his hand instantly rose to his masked face...correction, his unmasked face, something that should not be even remotely possible. Rearing back in surprise and shock, great gulping breathes giving him cool, oxygenated air. Once he realized that he was still hooked up to a respirator, he calmed slightly, relaxing as much as he could upon the bed where he lay. Vader turned inward, cataloguing his various injuries, a broken rib, a multitude of cuts and bruises and a slight concussion, not bad enough to cut off his connection to the Force. Opening his eyes he looked at his body, noticing that his left leg prosthetic was off, the right one looked modified, as did his arm prosthetics and that he felt better than he had in years, even with the injuries. He discovered that his breathing came easier, the respirator not doing all of the work for once, and that his prosthetics were not causing him the pain that they normally did. The relief was so much so that Vader just took a moment to revel in the feeling. 

A noise to his left had him jerking back into awareness and turning his head, he found himself face-to-face with a male Krayt Sand Cat with curious slate grey eyes trained upon him. Both man and beast blinked at each other before the cat sent a gust of warm air flying into Vader’s face, causing him to blink his eyes closed, and then walked away, giving Vader a clear view of the room surrounding him. It was a large room with five other beds besides his own, all unoccupied. A few supply cabnets were scattered between the beds and at the other end of the room stood a double swinging door, which the Sand Cat slinked off through. Vader had to blink at the oddness of the situation, then came to the joyous realization that without his helmet he could see actual colors instead of a world tinged in red. He marveled at the amount of color in the room and outside the window. A smile almost appeared on his lips before he heard the doors opening. 

Vader looked back towards the doors, where the youth from the crash was coming through, with the female Sand Cat not far behind. The Force sang in joy and Vader was left slightly breathless as a Force Bond (*6) connected him to the boy. The youth smiled happily as the bond formed more and more, he continued to smile and said, “You’re awake! That’s good, I was beginning to worry. How do you feel?” 

_ Either he is choosing to ignore the Bond or he is unaware of it, thought _ Vader, as the youth moved closer to the bed. Vader noticed that the boy carried his left leg prosthetic, modified like his others. The youth looked at him expectantly and the Force pushed at him to answer, “I feel fine." He finally said. Mentally he added,  _ though I’m not sure how that’s possible.. I haven’t felt this good in years.  _

As if reading his thoughts, which was entirely possible depending on how strong the Bond was, the boy said, “Good, I’m sure this is the best you’ve felt in a long time. Whoever did the work on you originally was either very cruel or incompetent.” The youth frowned at his ending statement, anger on Vader’s behalf flitting through his sky blue eyes and whispering through the Bond. 

Vader wanted to be angry at the youth’s accusation that his Master hadn’t provided accurate or full care to him but...he knew the youth was right. Seeing the acceptance in Vader’s gaze, the youth said, “cruel it is then...I’m Luke by the way, Luke Lars, from Tatooine and this is Serina,” he motioned to the female Sand Cat who sat quietly at his side, her eyes boring into Vader. “I managed to fix most of the damage from the crash, repaired your prosthetics and started the process of healing your older injuries.” At this the youth, Luke, began the process of reattaching his leg prosthetic. 

Vader stared at him in open shock, other than his Master, no one had offered him any kind of help since he took the mantle of Darth Vader and yet this slip of a boy did so without asking for anything. As some of Luke’s words registered fully, he hesitantly asked, “you can heal my older injuries?” He got a nod and a quick smile, most of the boy’s concentration on his work. When Luke continued with attaching the leg and said nothing, Vader breathlessly asked, “How?” He felt a gentle touch through the Force, calming and safe...the boy’s Force presence trying to sooth his own. 

Luke’s smile grew even brighter, if it was possible, and happily said, “though the Force,” as if it was the most obvious answer in the galaxy, and maybe it was, because Force Healers (*7) while rare, were something that every Force user knew about. As if to confirm his thoughts, Luke said, “yeah, I’m a Force Healer.” Then he sheepishly added, “I’m not very skilled yet, so it will take several more healing sessions for me to be able to heal you fully.” The boy looked away, nervous about how Vader would respond. 

Vader, still in a state of shocked numbness, simply said, “I see, I assume they can’t be done within a week and that you’ll either have to travel with me or I will have to return here for sessions.” He found he quite liked the idea of bringing Luke with him but the Force whispered at him to give the boy a choice, even if he really just wanted to take such a rare treasure, not to mention having a newly formed Bond with the boy. Already, Vader could feel the Bond demanding him to protect the boy. 

Luke grinned at him and said, “if it's all the same to you, I’d like to travel with you...my friend can run my clinic while I’m gone,” he motioned to the room at large then said, “I feel like I need to go and be by your side...there is one small thing though…” he hesitated and Vader found himself raising a nonexistent eyebrow in amusement and question as the boy gathered his courage and aske, “can my Sand Cats come too? They’re bonded to me.” The last was said so quietly that Vader strained to hear the words.

Once he did understand the words though he let out an amused chuckle and said, “of course they can come Luke, I won’t separate you from your bonded.” The Force sang once more in praise of his words.

Luke lit up like a supernova and quickly began talking rapidly, discussing with the Sand Cat all the preparations that needed to be done before they could leave. Though much had happened after that, it had resulted in Luke, Serina and Jett accompanying Vader when the Imperial shuttle came for him, Luke’s excitement tugging a grin from Vader’s hidden lips, once more encased in his suit to keep up appearances. 

**End Flashback:**

Vader allowed himself a moment to mourn the lost time and the fact that his son had grown up without him, then sighed and said, “Commander,” the man had recovered and stood at attention to his words. “Do not tell Luke that he is my son, I will discuss the matter with him later, once we have dealt with those not loyal to me.” He said referencing his plan to ensure that the ships ranks were made up only of those loyal to him and that none of the Emperor’s spies remained. 

Cody nodded quickly and said, “of course sir.” They both fell into silence, Vader in contemplation and Cody doing his best to gather his thoughts before he said, “If it's alright with you sir I’ll return to the boy’s side, I left him asleep in his room?” 

Drawn from his planning Vader nodded to the clone and said, “return to the boy and also add more to his protection detail but do not alert Luke to the added guards. Have them remain as hidden as they can from him.” He ordered and with a quick salute Cody left the room. Vader spent several moments afterwards in silence, his thoughts firmly on his son, the Force soothing and calm as he allowed himself the indulgence of feeling his son’s presence in the Force, slightly muted in sleep. As the hour grew late he commed Piett and said, “Captain Piett, report to my rooms immediately.” 

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**Far Across the Galaxy on A Remote Planet:**

Ahsoka Tano, Ex-Padawan to Anakin Skywalker and fugitive of the Empire, sat quietly meditating in an abandoned Jedi Temple. For the past few weeks she had been sending her Force Presence out into the vastness of the Force itself, trying and failing to locate the source of the shifting in the Force several weeks ago. She came back to herself gasping and exhausted, half collapsing to the ground, another failure, the Force was silent and cold about any inquiries into the incident. Ahsoka sighed and thought,  _ Maybe it's time to reconnect with Rex...hopefully he’ll have an idea on what to do.  _ With that, determined and as prepared as she usually was, she made ready to leave. 

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**Aboard the Lady, Vader’s Room:**

Vader had just finished his impromptu meeting with Captain Piett, an extensive plan in motion. He had sent the Captain away after hours of planning and discussing, both he and the Captain were exhausted but pleased with what was to come. Now with the Captain gone, Vader knew that for his plans to work in the long run he would need to get in touch with a very old friend. Someone he wasn’t sure would help or believe him but he had to try, for Luke’s sake. Taking a fortifying sigh he typed in the com code and waited. It was several long moments before the com came to life, a holo figure appearing in his vision. The woman in the com greeted him, “Hello Lord Vader, for what reason do you contact me using your old frequencies (*8)?” Her face gave no emotions away. 

With an almost pleading prayer sent through the Force, Vader said, “I have need of your help Dorme (*9), I think it's high time that the Emperor is overthrown.” He paused to gauge her reaction. 

She blinked for a moment and then smiled a pleased smile and said, “I’m intrigued Vader, what could have made the pet dog of the Empire turn against his Master?” She tilted her head in question and knew her question was testing and insulting.

He closed his eyes, used the Force to gather both his courage and to find a sense of calm and then began to explain all that had happened and all that he had learned. The more he told her, the more her political mask fell and she seemed to age slightly before his very eyes. When he got to the part about Luke, well it seemed to fortify something in her and she turned coldly determined eyes upon him and said, “I think we can make a deal, old friend.” With that, yet another long conversation of plans and schemes began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it seems really early for Vader to find out that Luke is his son but I just couldn't wait! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll have another up in a few days as I already have it written, I just need to revise it lol!
> 
> (*1) the clones all consider each other as brothers.   
> (*2) the Force wants Cody to ask as it will help Luke heal and also help the future.   
> (*3) we’ll get to meet Corhea soon!  
> (*4) when Vader and Luke met, I’m calling the feeling that the Force sent out a Force Wave lol hope that’s okay? And not too cheesy lol?  
> (*5) https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Daimar   
> (*6) https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force-bond   
> (*7)https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_healing/Legends this but Force Healers don’t have to give up any of their own lifeforce, instead it's kind of like a they have excess life and healing to give, so that it doesn’t hurt them or their charges.   
> (*8) She means Anakin Skywalker’s frequencies from the Jedi days.  
> (*9) Dorme lives in this story and has become a councillor to Naboo’s new queen and has ties to the Rebellion


	4. Stealing Something Precious From Darth Vader and Other Foolish Decisions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear readers! Here is the newest Chapter! I hope that everybody likes it! Thanks again for all the wonderful comments!

Captain Piett woke with a low groan, a hand instantly raising to clutch at his throbbing head. He waited a moment for the pain to subside then took stock of his situation. He was in a dimly lit room, not very big and with no furniture anywhere to be seen. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled and he found himself somewhat thankful that he hadn’t been wearing his uniform. It was as he was turning to look behind him that a whimper from beside him caught his attention, his eyes instantly drawn to the unconscious figure of one Luke Lars. 

Memories came rushing back to Piett, he and Luke had been on the planet of Daimar (*1), located in the Mid Rim, to gather/buy some rare herbs that Lars apparently needed. Vader had sent Piett with Lars, along with Jett, to be as inconspicuous as possible, hence why they didn’t bring a company of Stormtroopers or Luke’s own guards with the 501st. Personally Piett just thought that Vader didn’t want to cause Luke any stress with the fanfare that went with having an Imperial Escort (*2). Piett knew that Vader had needed Luke off of the ship for a bit while Vader dealt with some culling of the crew (*3), thus Piett had volunteered to escort the boy to the large market town on Daimar. 

Everything had seemed to be going quite well as Luke happily explored every inch of the bustling marketplace, his signature orange coat not as eye-catching in the exotic sights, Piett following close behind, with Jett leaping from rooftop to rooftop above them, a silent and hidden protector. As afternoon approached however, Luke had grown quieter and quieter, sticking as close as possible to Piett, his eyes flitting all around them in nervousness instead of the excitement from earlier. Piett himself had begun to feel unease, noticing the two men following them at about the same time that Luke had. Piett and Luke had tried to lose their followers but it was to no avail and soon they found themselves cornered in a dead end alley, three more men joining the first two and blocking their escape. When the men had raised their blasters to threaten them, Jett had jumped down from the rooftops, growling menacingly at what Piett later learned were rebels. What happened next was quite frankly horrifying...Jett managed to kill one of the rebels and injure another before a panicked rebel managed to hit the large cat with a well placed blaster bolt. The cat had fallen limply to the ground, still breathing thankfully but definitely injured. Piett’s relief over the cat had been short lived though as Luke let out a heart wrenching scream and had tried to reach his fallen friend, using the Force to toss one unlucky rebel out of his way. Luke never managed to make it to Jett because another rebel managed to hit him in the head with the but-end of his blaster, sending the boy crumbling to the ground, unconscious. Piett, horrified, had then tried to get to Luke but soon found himself in a similar state after being hit with a stun blast. 

Now conscious, Piett allowed himself a moment of anger then banished the feeling in favor of cool reasoning as the anger would not help their situation. He quickly checked his young companion over, noting the longish gash across the boy's left eyebrow, a black eye already formed beneath it. _Whoever did that will not live long once Lord Vader finds out,_ Piett mused, thankful that the wound wasn’t bleeding he finished his check on Luke and found no other injuries. The Captain was surprised to find that neither of them had been shackled but brushed the thought away as it was unimportant at the moment, instead he focused on doing a more thorough look around the room. It was as he was looking over the door, bolted tight and unyielding, that Luke started to stir, a pained groan breaking through the room. Piett returned to Luke’s side, gently steadying him as the boy weakly tried to set up. Gingerly touching his head, Luke asked, “What...What happened? Where are we?” His blue eyes locked onto Piett’s own, though the older man was perturbed to see uneven pupils, a sign of a bad concussion (*4). 

Piett kept a hand on Luke’s shoulder as he answered, “we were ambushed and kidnapped. I’m not entirely sure where we are or who exactly our captors are.” He frowned, he hated not knowing.

Luke let out a faint, “Oh.” Then shifted slightly, wincing at the pain it caused his head. Piett frowned again, this time in sympathy, but before he could reassure the boy, Luke jerked in his hold and frantically looked back into Piett’s eyes. His voice was small and unsure as he asked, “Jett, where’s Jett?” A question that had Piett wincing. 

Piett hurried to reassure Luke as wells of tears appeared in those piercing blue orbs, “he was breathing when they knocked me out, I’m sure he’s fine, his hide is too thick for a blaster to do too much damage (*5)...can’t you feel him from your bond?” He asked gently, knowing full well of the bond Luke shared with the two cats.

Luke’s eyes widened then he shut them, a look of concentration forming on his face before it quickly morphed into intense pain (*6). With a pain filled cry, Luke swayed dangerously and Piett took more of his weight, providing a steady presence. Luke gasped and said, “No, I can’t access any of my bonds, my head hurts much worse when I try.” He said weakly, leaning even more into Piett’s warmth. 

Piett nodded and reassured, “I’m sure he’s fine Luke.” The boy just nodded slightly, eyes closed in pain. Piett was concerned about Luke’s condition but was not granted much time to contemplate it as the door to their prison opened. Blinding light was partially blocked as several men entered the room, one holding two sets of shackles. Luke winced at the noise, whimpering faintly causing Piett to clutch him tighter as if to protect Luke from the men. 

The one holding the shackles spoke in a rough and grating voice, his hazel eyes keenly taking them in, “Alright you two,” he addressed them, “you’ll be coming with us, if you cause us any problems,” he chuckled cruelly, “well let’s just say that you won’t like the outcome. Are we clear?” He asked with a raised eyebrow at them. 

Piett sighed under his breath, knowing better than to argue or question their captors and said, “Crystal clear, we won’t cause any trouble.” He promised for them both, Luke really in no shape to say anything. 

The leader regarded them coldly before handing the shackles to another man, “Good, I’m glad we understand each other, Captain Piett.” Piett froze, _they know who I am? Then that means this isn’t some random occurrences or a crime of opportunity. They were waiting for us._ Piett thought as two of the men moved to shackle his and Luke’s hands. They were surprisingly gentle with Luke as they took him from Piett’s arms. After they were both shackled they were lead out of the room, one of the men carrying a dazed Luke after they discovered he couldn’t walk on his own (*7). As they walked through long halls and dark corridors, Piett couldn’t help but think, _I wonder how Lord Vader will react when he finds out about this_. He easily hid his knowing smirk behind his cold mask of indifference (*8).

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

Darth Vader was currently standing in the Medical Ward, simmering in barely held rage. Serina paced angrily beside him, brushing against him when his anger threatened to boil over. They watched through a viewing window as Medic Kix and several other medical personnel were working on Jett, and though it was not their expertise, the medics were doing quite well. Vader had felt a pained cry through the Force Bond he shared with Luke about 10 hours ago, before their bond had suddenly gone quiet and still. Serina had found Vader not long after, frantic and greatly distressed. Vader had immediately ordered General Veers and Commander Cody to take some men and search the planet below. Though he had wanted to go himself, Vader had still needed to finish some “spring cleaning” with the crew, leaving only those loyal to Vader alive. It had taken 4 hours before Veers called in the news. Jett had been found in some dead end alley, badly hurt by a blaster shot, Luke and Piett nowhere to be seen. Knowing that Luke would never leave one of his bonded willingly, Vader had ordered his men to investigate while Cody brought Jett back to the Lady. Once Jett was brought aboard and rushed to medical, Veers had checked in, stating that a holovid had been found and it showed exactly what had happened in the alley. Luke and Piett had been kidnapped and when Vader had watched as Luke had been hit in the head...well let’s just say that the viewing room (*9) had not survived the experience.

Now the entire planet was being searched, and Vader had released some of his oppressive anger on those belonging to the Emperor and not loyal to Vader. The crew now consisted of those loyal to Vader and quite a bit of them were now doing everything they could to locate their missing Sunshine Child (*10) and their newly promoted Admiral Piett (as of eleven hours ago, when Vader had disposed of Ozzel). _Whoever took them will pay dearly,_ thought Vader, the darkside of the Force agreeing gleefully as it swirled around him, gentling itself anytime it encountered Serina. He was only brought out of his dark thoughts when Kix stepped out of the surgery room. The medic looked tired but please as he said, “Lord Vader,” in greeting. Vader dipped his head in acknowledgment, eyes still on Jett’s prone form. “We’ve got him stabilized and we expect him to make a full recovery.” Kix confidently informed. On the other side of the window medics got the large cat, who barely fit on their largest surgery bed, ready for post-op. 

Vader made a humming noise, that the vocoder had issues with translating before saying, “Well done medic Kix, when do you expect Jett to be able to be up and back to normal functions?” He asked. _After all Jett will want in on the hunt,_ he thought in cold and cruel amusement. 

Kix frowned and rubbed his jaw in contemplation, “well, and this is just my best guess as I’ve never worked on a Sand Cat before, I expect him to be fully healed by the end of two days. Based on the rate he’s going already.” Kix had marvelled at how quickly the wound had started to stop bleeding and began stitching itself together once a broken scale, that had been lodged in the wound, had been removed. 

Vader gave a sharp nod and offered. “Yes, Krayt Sand Cats tend to heal fast if given the chance.” Serina leaned part of her considerable weight into his leg and hip, almost causing him to stumble had it not been for his own strength and hold on the Force. He allowed himself the indulgence and roughly scratched her scaled shoulders, earning him a low purr. 

Kix watched on before boldly stating, “You seem to know a lot about them My Lord.” He motioned to Serina and Jett a question laced with an observation. 

Vader allowed it and simply said, “indeed, Medic Kix, indeed,” before he turned to leave, ordering over his shoulder, “inform me once Jett starts to show signs of waking...you will need help to contain him. He won’t be very happy about being injured and will most likely last out.” Serina gave a warning growl then followed the dark lord out of the room.

Kix paled at the implications of Vader’s words and quickly agreed to Vader’s orders as the man left. _I’ll definitely be contacting you, my lord, I don’t want to deal with an angry Sand Cat in my ward._ Thought Kix as he went back to help the others with the feline. 

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**Six hours before Luke, Piett and Jett, arrived on the Planet:**

**Rebel Faction Delta, Location: Planet Daimar, Outskirts of the market town**

Tarbus Addie (*11) looked up from the information they had just received from a rebel spy inside of Vader’s flagship. His men looked back at him, eager and excited. He grinned at them and said, “Well boys and girls, looks like we’ve just been presented a glorious opportunity to get one over on Old Vader.” He laid the datapad down, showing a fuzzy picture of their target, who would be arriving on planet soon, Luke Lars, and if their info was accurate, a man favored by Darth Vader himself. 

☰☲☴☵☶☷⚊⚋☷☶☵☴☲☰

**One hour before kidnapping:**

  
Tarbus had chosen five of his best men to carry out the mission, Kirt, Bertie, Nuuma, Calfa and Joedy (*12). The plan was to capture Luke Lars and his escort Firmus Piett after they were sure that the boy was only protected by the Captain and no one else. They didn’t expect much trouble and once the arrival of the targets were confirmed, the men set up near an alleyway where the attack would take place. _Soon, soon we’ll have something that Vader holds dear, soon we’ll have some leverage to use against that monster._ Thought Tarbus at Bertie called over the com-unit, having spotted their target. “Execute the plan.” Tarbus’ gave the order and felt satisfaction already within his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader's going to get his son back and its going to be great! Hope everyone likes this chapter!  
> (*1) https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Daimar  
> (*2) this means that all of the men guarding Luke would have been in uniform and easily recognizable as part of the Empire, thus bringing a lot of attention to Luke.  
> (*3) he’s getting rid of all those loyal to the Emperor leaving only those loyal to him, and he doesn’t want Luke to witness him killing people.  
> (*4) not sure if this is correct .  
> (*5) Sand Cats have really thick hides and their scales act as a kind of armor, it takes a lot to kill a Sand Cat and one little blaster bolt won’t do the job.  
> (*6) Using the Force stretches mental muscles and having a concussion can make using or accessing the Force very painful, when Luke tries to access his bond with Jett he is using the Force.  
> (*7) Luke can’t walk because he’s injured and it's affecting his balance and making him sick. If you’ve ever had a really bad concussion then you’ll know it’s no fun.  
> (*8) Piett knows exactly what will happen once Vader finds them and it’s not going to be pretty - author evilly laughs.  
> (*9) I’m not sure if this is actually a thing?  
> (*10) this is how most of the crew views Luke, he makes them smile.  
> (*11) First original rebel character, hope you like him?  
> (*12) just some made up names for the sake of the story, though Jeody (pronounced Geo-d) may become a regular character?


End file.
